Las dos caras de una moneda
by kyoshiob69
Summary: Natsuki Kuga la chica modelo? y Shizuru Fujino la chica nerd? o es Natsuki Kruger la estrella del motocross? y Shizuru Viola la super modelo y actris? cual de todas es la real...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos esta es mi primer fanfic... **

**así**** q en este momento todo es experimental jeje incluyendo el uso de mi recién adquirida cuenta jejeje **

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen y todos los derechos son reservados a quien corresponda**

**Epilogo**

_¡Arg! Por que rayos la vida es tan compleja...? O a caso sera que yo misma me la complico o sera que simplemente el universo me "ama", el asunto es que cada vez que pienso que e solucionado un problema ZAS! me llega otro y yo me pregunto sera que solo me sucede a mi? por que si es el caso la estrella bajo la cual nací no fue la mejor elección que pude escoger y bueno ya que hablo de elecciones y de estrellas creo que es momento de explicar un poco mi frustración con esta vida que me ha tocado vivir y no me quejo solo de repente me canso jejeje digo tanta adrenalina a cada minuto un día de estos me causara un infarto!. En fin esta es mi historia:_

_Mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga y actualmente tengo 25 años, mi madre es Saeko Kuga(ex-super modelo) y mi padre es Satoshi Kruger(empresario) y por desgracia o dicha mía soy hija única de este poco convencional matrimonio y que como buena primogénita DEBO cumplir con los deberes familiares que a lo largo de mi vida se encuentran las innumerables clases particulares en casa desde que tengo uso de razón que incluyen ingles, frances, aleman, artes marciales (mi único deleite a parte de mis carreras de motocross jejeje), español, matemáticas avanzadas (mi dolor de cabeza), historia, geografía y demás materias convencionales que al pasar los años fueron incrementando su complejidad y que muy a mi pesar me vi obligada a dominar, por que bueno ya saben no vaya a ser que se conozca a la única heredera del "conglomerado K" como una inculta o analfabeta incapaz de manejar el negocio familiar cierto? ya hasta parece que escucho a mi madre "¡Natsuki Kuga! no te atrevas a poner en vergüenza a esta familia, no te hemos educado para que solo en tu cabeza haya motocicletas" jajajaja lo que no sabe es que por desgracia no es la única "cosa" que ocupa mi mente ya que cierta figura de ojos rojos también la ocupa... este ultimo pensamiento me deja helada ya que me pregunto que diría mi madre si se enterar, rayos me quita el sueño el solo pensar que se entere aunque para mi desgracia no hay mucho de que enterarse... _**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos esta es mi primer fanfic... **

**así**** q en este momento todo es experimental jeje incluyendo el uso de mi recién adquirida cuenta jejeje **

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime y Mai Otome no me pertenecen y todos los derechos son reservados a quien corresponda**

**Capitulo 1**

_FLASH!_

_FLASH!_

_FLASH!_

_Arg! Como odio a los paparatzzi a caso no tienen una vida?... Oh! cierto se me olvida que viven de espiar en la mía Ahhh! Supongo que es el precio a pagar por querer estar cerca de mi amor imposible. Así como lo leen la gran Kuga Natsuki no puede tener a la chica de sus sueños pero puedo conseguir a cualquiera lastima que no quiero a otra..._

-Miren quien se digna a llegar!-_ Esa es Viola mi... co-protagonista- _Como te gusta llamar la atención Kruger espero que eso ayude al proyecto- _oh! cierto de momento soy Natsuki Kruger el no. 1 del motocross en Japón jejeje _

-Mis disculpas Miss. Viola pero el trafico esta insufrible- _Como tu actitud Fujino cosa que no te queda, pero bueno mi amor es ciego o tal vez estúpido._

_Ok les explicare un poco, resulta que yo Kuga Natsuki me veo en la penosa necesidad de fingir ser un chico para estar cerca de mis dos amores, uno el motocross, en el cual soy genial por cierto y dos mi amada Fujino Shizuru en estos momentos mejor conocida como la supermodelo y actriz del momento Shizuru Viola, totalmente opuesta en a la Fujino Shizuru única hija de Kosue Fujino y Miyuki Fujino dueños de "Fujino Company", los cuales compiten por el poderío económico con nosotros. Fujino resulta ser una mujer de 26 años increíblemente dotada y no solo en lo físico sino intelectualmente también ademas de que se muestra toda recatada, sumisa y según yo todo un misterio al menos segun mi percepción ya que a mi juicio ni su personalidad como Viola o como Fujino no parecen ser la verdadera Shizuru._

-Amor que bueno que llegaste te extrañe!- _Esos fueron Juliet y Kanzaki_

-Solo recibo a mi co-estrella Reito, es lo menos que puedo hacer por el joven Kruger que nos digna con su presencia aquí en vez de estar en alguna... oh si IMPORTANTE competencia- _Como te... amo Shizuru por eso no diré nada._

-Que bien cariño es muy propio de ti- _Le dio un beso..! en la mejilla por que si no vomito- _Y quien es esta joven hermosa Sr. Kruger- _Refiriendose a mi "novia" Juliet._

-Oh! mis disculpas les presento a mi... amiga la modelo Juliet- _Noa por favor, por favor no hagas una idiotez!... demasiado tarde... ella me beso y frente a mi mujer ideal !... como me Ama el universo..._

-Cachorro no seas tímido- _Me agarro del brazo posesiva mente- _Soy la Novia de Natsuki un gusto en conocerlos...?- _Me sorprende que sea tan servil jajaja _

-Oh cierto mi error, soy Kanzaki Reito y bueno supongo que ya conoces a mi novia Shizuru Viola, que también es modelo- _Como odio tu ego Kanzaki_

-Vaya! Kanzaki? de "Industrias Kanzaki" uno de los jóvenes mas cotizados de Japón?- _No finjas demencia Nao- _Viola has pescado a uno grande eh- _Nao te voy a ahorcar! que no vez que es el enemigo?_

-Ara Juliet-san no estará coqueteando con Reito-san frente a SU novio o si?- _Celos? no es cierto o si? espera... es por Kanzaki o por mi? _

-Para nada Viola-san solo era un cumplido inocente- _Ni tu te lo crees Nao-_ Ademas MI novio aquí, me satisface por completo no tengo por que buscar en otro lugar- _Sin comentarios..._

-Ejem...! Viola-san, Kruger-san- _Gracias Dios! Midori me has salvado...- _Que bien que estén reunidos, es hora de ir a la conferencia de prensa ya nos están esperando- _Cierto el trabajo casi se me olvida, todo por esos ojos rojos..._

_-_Estoy feliz de verte Midori!- _No sabes cuanto- _Gracias por invitarme a este proyecto tuyo- _Le decía mientras entrabamos a la sala de prensa._

-Ni lo menciones Nat- _Me golpeo la espalda tan duro que creo escupí mis pulmones sin querer- _Solo tu puedes hacer este papel, sin mencionar que me ahorrare a un extra para las escenas de acción jajajja- _Nunca cambias Midori- _Por cierto chicos uds. esperen mientras secuestro a sus novios- _Les dijo a Nao y Kanzaki- _Solo sera poco tiempo, mientras no se ponga esto muy intenso... jajaja- _Se a lo que te refieres Midori pero que puedo hacer así soy yo._

_Debo agregar que cada uno tomo un lado diferente de la sala y créanme si fuera Nao haría lo mismo._

- _Ara _Midori-san no se preocupe ambos somos Profesionales podemos manejar una conferencia de prensa sin problema- _Por eso me gustas Shizuru siempre luchando contra la adversidad._

- Cierto Midori acabaremos mas rápido de lo que yo cruzo la linea de meta en primer lugar jajaja

- Porque no me sorprende Nat tu siempre haces parecer todo fácil - _No todo Midori créeme - _Bien hagamos esto chicos.

_Y aquí estoy en una larga mesa con micrófonos frente a una jauría de perros hambrientos de chismes. Por cierto como es que al parecer TODOS los medios de comunicación existentes en Japón están frente a mi? No hay alguien de la realeza casándose o Messi no se gano otro premio como mejor jugador? Es mas como un simple TVDrama atrae tanta atención . Rayos sera mas difícil de lo que pensé solo espero y las preguntas solo sean sobre el drama y no se metan son mi vida... ok lo volví a hacer, lo se soy ingenua si pienso que eso no pasara, así que oficialmente estoy frita y no podre hacer mucho para salvar mi trasero. Bien lista o no ahí voy! _

_uff! acabe el capi. espero les este gustando espero sus comentarios! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos esta es mi primer fanfic... **

**así**** q en este momento todo es experimental jeje incluyendo el uso de mi recién adquirida cuenta jejeje **

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime y Mai Otome no me pertenecen y todos los derechos son reservados a quien corresponda**

**Capitulo 2**

__TICK-TACK

TICK-TACK

TICK.. TACK

TICK...

_Que pasa con esta gente? Hace unos segundos generaban mas escándalo que el trafico a medio día en Shinjuku y ahora es como si los hubiera petrificado la misma Medusa ( bueno que mas da disfrutare de esta paz momentanea )_

_- _Hola cariño - _Me susurro una melodiosa voz al __oído_

_Genial ahora entiendo la petrificacion de la jauría de perros, lo que me faltaba..._

_-_ Hola que hay de nuevo Aly?- _Jejeje que bien finjo! la verdad si pudiera saldría corriendo._

_-_ Vaya "Kruger" creí que no recordarías a una vieja "amiga" después de unas semanas... aunque no te culpo se que suelo ser inolvidable... - _Pero que carajo le pasa a esta mujer, acaso no ve que prácticamente el país entero sabrá de esto en unas horas!?_

_-_ Aly, no es el momento... - _Le dije mientras volteaba a mirarla aunque no debí hacer eso, ya que recibí tremendo baño ( deberían quitar los vasos de agua de cortesía en estos eventos) al menos no fue vino._

_-_ Lo lamento Natsuki creí que tendrías sed... ya que realizas múltiples " actividades"- _Ok lo merezco, pero tenia que ser frente a los medios!? y que es esto la reunión del "Club __hagamos miserable a Kuga" !? _

_- _Te lo agradezco Aly- _Aunque me intriga tu presencia, no sera que... - _Hace mucho calor aquí - _Le dije mientras la guiñaba un ojo y me levantaba de mi lugar, solo para recibir tremenda bofetada- A_uch! Pero que ca... - _No termine de quejarme ya que los medios parecen haber reaccionado y comenzaron a lanzar sus tan profesionales preguntas, no sin ser aplacados oportunamente por Midori ( comienzo a apreciar a esta mujer) _

_-_ Si no les importa, me gustaria comenzar con esta conferencia de prensa antes de hacernos ancianos- _Todo mundo regreso a sus asientos, incluyendo a Aly que tomo lugar en esta mesa también, pero que carajo pasa aquí!?_

_-_ Muy bien ya que por fin estamos todos- _No me jodas Midori, porque rayos esta Aly aquí !?- _Les pediré que hagan las preguntas de forma ordenada y solo se centren en lo relativo al TVDrama que voy a dirigir, asi que comencemos.

_- ¿_ Como se llama este TVDrama, Midori-sensei?

_- "Las dos caras de una moneda"_

_- ¿_ Cuando se estrenara?

_-_ Las grabaciones comienzan mañana y se planea estrenar en Diciembre

_-_ ¿_D_e que trata el TVDrama, Midori-sensei?

_-_ Básicamente es un drama con toques románticos pero en este caso agregaremos emocionantes escenas de acción que se realizaran lo mas apegados a la realidad posible, sin poner en peligro a nuestros actores. Se centra en un triangulo amoroso entre la chica mas popular en la escuela quien tiene al novio "cool" y la chica menos figurativa de toda la universidad.

-¿ Podría ahondar mas en la trama, sensei?

- Jejeje lo lamento pero el resto lo descubrirán cuando puedan verlo al aire

- ¿ Quienes forman parte del elenco, sensei?

- Shizuru Viola, sera la chica "x" de la universidad; Natsuki Kruger, sera el "novio cool" y; Alyssa Searss, sera la chica popular. Ellos serán los protagonistas.

- ¿ Su historia se basa en "hechos reales"?

- Jajaja pero por supuesto es mi mejor fuente de inspiración aunque también tiene su buena parte de ficción- _Por que carajo me ven asi!? me siento como un pedazo de carne frente a un mendigo ( Midori, carajo) aunque debo admitir que es irónico solo espero que la chica "x" se enamore del "novio cool", que lindo seria... yo dije lindo!?_

- ¿_A _caso tiene algo que ver con la vida de Kruger-san?

- Que carajo te crees! de donde sacas eso?- _Ok me exalte, pero que puedo hacer soy así..._

_- J_ajajaja vaya no creí que fueras tan "famoso"- _Dijo Aly de forma muy sarcástica para mi gusto_

- _Ara, _me parece que nos estamos desviando del tema- _Gracias zuru! - _Ademas dudo que la vida de Kruger- san sea tan dramática- _Fue eso una mirada de desdén? - _No es así Kruger- san?- _Oh! cariño si supieras..._

- _Viola-san _tiene razón mi historia no tiene nada que ver con el joven Kruger, aunque si es así como piensa Kruger-san no voy a contradecirle- _Púdrete Midori_

- _Claro _que no ! - _Fue lo único que dije para no hundirme mas._

- _Po_dremos descubrir lo que oculta Kruger-san en algún momento de la trama?

- Yo no oculto nada!

- Jajajaja parece que te conocen muy bien- _Aly te la estas ganando_

- _Ara, _que puede estar ocultando Kruger-sa a nosotros? no es un mafioso o algo así verdad? - _No Fujino ese es tu noviecito_

_-_ Claro que si y prometo que sera develado en un gran momento de la trama! es mas podemos iniciar las apuestas para saber cual es el color de ojos de Nat-kun_- AH, era eso... pero por que hasta de eso tienes que sacar provecho Midori!_

_- _¿ Podemos iniciar con ello sin tener problemas con Kruger-san?

- No hay problema, así por fin sabremos que oculta tras sus permanentes lentes de sol jajaja - _Jajajaja estas loca Midori con ello sabrán que soy Kuga y no Kruger por dios! si por ello no despego de estos lentes!_

_- _Eso seria interesante- _Exclamaron mis co-estrellas_

_-Muy _bien decidido la primera persona que adivine el color de ojos de Kruger recibirá un beso de el, el día de la gala de estreno, claro solo aplicara por medio de los medios de comunicación aquí presentes y ellos anunciaran al ganador una vez que sea develado el misterio tras esos lentes. Muy bien, doy por terminada esta conferencia de prensa, espero verlos a todos en la gala - _Midori me acabas de vender vilmente y te vale un cacahuate !? lo peor es que sabes mi pesar y aun así lo hiciste!_

_Bueno al menos este show termino y puedo ir a cambiarme antes de enfermarme Achu!.. puede que sea muy tarde o sera que alguien esta hablando "bien" de mi _

_BRRR_

_BRRR_

_BRRR_

_- _Hola?- _carajo odio que no contesten!_

_- "-"_

_- _Hola?- _carajo no tengo todo el __día_

_- _Natsuki-chan?- _Maldición es mamá! como no me di cuenta que este es el cel de "Kuga" ?_

_Si es tonto, pero tengo un celular para Kuga y otro para Kruger, aunque creo que eso de llevar una doble vida me esta afectando._

_- _Buen día madre- _solo espero que..._

_- _Natsuki-chan, quien era el hombre de antes? tu amigo? tu novio?- _Caramba! mi día esta completo- _No madre... solo parece que pude haber obtenido un resfriado- _Solo espero que se lo crea y no ahonde mas en el tema_

_- _No puede ser Natsuki, ya te he dicho que la mayonesa no es buena para ti- ¿_Que? eso que tiene que ver?_

_- _Mamá la mayo no tiene la culpa! pero bueno dime para que me llamas?

-Natsuki no uses ese tono con tu madre y solo llamo para saludar y saber de ti - _Traducccion: si pudiera te golpearía por tu falta de respeto y tengo asuntos que atender contigo _

_- _Bien madre lo siento, pero serias tan amable de decirme a que debo el honor de tu llamada?

- Tengo una recepción y debes estar aquí esta noche- _notese que dijo Debes..._

_-B_ien madre estaré allí, pero en cual de todas?- _Y que conste que no es presunción pero por que mi madre dice todo por pausas?_

_- _En la de "Modelos k" y no llegues tarde Natsuki

- Pero...

- Pero nada! es tu obligación- _Rayos odio esa palabra_

_- Estaré _allí madre, nos vemos

- Vaya cariño parece que nos veremos mas tarde...- _Esa fue Aly saliendo de la sala ... espera que?_

_- _Mi amor nos vamos ya ?- _Ahora no Nao, creo que me voy a __desmayar_

_Me quede ahí de pie mientras la sala de prensa quedaba vacía pensando en que quizá yo sea algo así como un pararrayos para los problemas. Ahora debía ir a mi mundo a una aburrida fiesta de gala con mamá, Alyssa, Nao y muy posiblemente Viola o sera Fujino? eso me intriga y el resto solo me da migraña. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya estoy de vuelta!**

**Por cierto muchas gracias x sus comentarios, me alientan a seguir con la historia, y q bueno que les guste, saludos a todos!**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime y Mai Otome no me pertenecen y todos los derechos son reservados a quien corresponda**

**Capitulo 3**

_¿Quien carajo invento la talla 00 en un vestido? Es para que lo use un palito de paleta? Creo que necesitare mantequilla para entrar en esto! ( queda perfecto en mi brazo, imaginen eso) y el color por Dios! De todas las combinaciones existentes tenia que ser un rosa mas chillón que un rosa fluorescente ? Saeko se ha superado a si misma esta vez, mi esperanza es que con lo chillante que es, todos queden ciegos y no sean capaces de ver quien lo usa_

_DING DONG_

_DING DONG_

_DIIIING!_

_-_ Ya voy!- _Pero quien carajo es?_

_DING DOOOONG!_

_-_ Un momento...- _P... madre quien.._

_-_ Si?- _Nao.. ups no Juliet_

_- Woow! _cariño necesito tus lentes de sol- _jajaja tómala..._

_- _SHHH! que los muros oyen- _le dije a Nao mientras la metía al cuarto de un tirón ( si es exagerado, pero hay un timbre en mi cuarto de "cambio" aun en casa mas vale prevenir que lamentar)_

_-_ Ya ya! lo se Kuga no es necesario ser dramática- _mientras se soba el brazo y se avienta en mi cama_

_-_ Como no eres tu la que tendría el escándalo...

_- Jajajaja - por que se carcajea?_

_-_ Vamos Kuga que podría decir el encabezado " La heredera mas asediada de Japón es un travestí" o " El deportista mas sexy y misterioso jamas visto resulta ser una chica" o _ ..._

_- _Ya basta Nao no es gracioso- _Dios me libre de eso, Saeko me torturaría hasta la muerte_

_- _Oh... tanto miedo?- _no conoces a Saeko_

_- _Si... pero no por lo que tu piensas- _Saeko seria capaz de una tortura china..._

_- _La gran Kuga Natsuki casi dueña del mundo le teme al escándalo pero entonces por que ir tan lejos...

- Ya Juliet tu lo sabes bien o debo decir Nao Yukki - _se quedo blanca como fantasma_

- _Y _no es por el escándalo de hecho dudo que alguien lograra publicarlo y tu lo sabes- _ Asintió con la cabeza y me abrazo con fuerza ... cuando llego acá?_

_-_ Lo se y gracias por todo Kuga...

_-_ No tienes que agradecer, Kanzaki pagara por todo lo que ha hecho y lo hará con creces te lo juro- _le dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo_

_Nos quedamos así no recuerdo cuanto tiempo pero de alguna manera era reconfortante, hasta que nos interrumpió el sonido del timbre._

_DING DONG_

_-_ Un momento por favor- _pero ni me reconozco, las clases de Saeko han servido_

_-_ Miss Kuga, vengo a recogerla junto con Miss Juliet- _Oh... se me había olvidado_

_-_ Bien Sakomisu, estamos en camino

_-_ Vamos Juliet, debemos irnos o Saeko me matara- _le dije mientrasd la separaba de mi cuerpo_

_-_ Claro...- _eres tu Nao?- _Vamos Kuga tenemos trabajo que hacer- _esa si es Nao jejeje_

_El viaje fue un poco largo ya que mi casa en las afueras de Tokio queda a una hora de la empresa, pero con el endemoniado trafico es fácil dobletear, ya casi oigo a Saeko, es mas me están zumbando ya los oídos. Ahhh sera una noche larga._

_-_ Estamos aquí Miss Kuga

_-_ No seas tan formal Sakomisu- _es como un buen amigo_

_-_ Jajajaja lo se pero... no deja de ser parte del trabajo- _ser un Kuga aveces pesa_

_-_ Gracias por todo Sakomisu- _le dije antes de bajar de la limo_

_-_ Ni lo menciones, luego invitas la ronda Ice- _jajajaja viejo zorro_

_-_ Así sera- _ si es que salgo viva de __aquí_

_FLASH_

_FLASH_

_Demonios tenia que haber alfombra roja y todo? pues que celebras hoy Saeko? esto empieza a oler mal..._

_muy bien Kuga a demostrar por que eres la hija "modelo" en ambos sentidos ( no es broma eh y no fue por que quisiera)_

_-_ Bien Juliet hagamos esto

_-_ Por supuesto- _sonrisa demoníaca ( ese es el espíritu ) jajaja_

_Por que se desmayan? es acaso el hermoso color de mi vestido?_

_-_ Miss Kuga que rara ocasión- V_iola_

_-_ Miss Viola lo mismo digo- _yupi! no hay Kanzaki, uno menos_

_-_ Miss Juliet que bueno verte de nuevo- _Huy sonó venenoso_

_-_ Miss Viola que coincidencia y su novio?- huy esto se pone interesante

_-_ Miss Zhang podría preguntar lo mismo del tuyo- _oh_

_FLASH_

_FLASH_

_Si aun estamos en plena alfombra roja... hoy he sido mas fotografiada que un animal exótico en peligro de extinción en un zoológico._

- _Po_r que no entramos? la fiesta ya debe haber comenzado- _dije intentando aligerar el ambiente_

_- _Miss Kuga tiene razón- _dijo Viola con sonrisa de comercial_

_- _Miss Viola por supuesto entremos, pero aun no nos ha contado sobre su encantador novio- _Nao!_

_- _Buenas noches a todas- _Alyssa! oh genial_

_Con esto los fotógrafos nos pidieron "amablemente"posar juntas para ellos, jajaja como si fuéramos grandes amigas, pero bueno todo sea por terminar con esto pronto. __Terminadas las fotografías y un sin numero de hemorragias nasales, paros cardíacos y demás accidentes, por fin entramos al salón de "Modelos k". Al abrir las puertas de par en par parecía que habíamos hecho una entrada al estilo " Los Angeles de Charlie" en la guarida de los malos, por que la música se detuvo y todos voltearon a vernos como si fuéramos bichos raros._

_- _Sritas. tenemos algo en la cara?- _Pregunte_

_- _Lo dudo Miss Kuga yo siempre soy perfecta- _Viola_

_- _Jajajaja ya lo creo- _Nao_

_- _Miss Kuga acaso olvido quienes somos?- _Aly_

_Cierto las presentaciones:_

_Juliet Zhang: supermodelo en "Modelos k"_

_Shizuru Viola: supermodelo y actriz no.1 de Japón hasta el momento trabaja independiente ( no pertenece a una agencia por raro que parezca)_

_Alyssa Searss: única heredera de "Medic Searss" y supermodelo juvenil en "Modelos k"_

_Natsuki Kuga: única heredera del "Conglomerado K" y modelo _

_Debo agregar que todas somos jóvenes bellas, inteligentes, millonarias y sin compromiso, así o mas claro? jajajaja lo se dirán " Shizuru tiene pareja" pero vamos uds y yo sabemos que es una farsa y que no durara mucho tiempo ( de eso me encargo yo jeeje) así que para mi es soltera y muy sexy, pero eso se nota a kilómetros jajaja_

_- _Disculpen Sritas. aveces lo olvido por completo

- Ahí estas !- _oh oh mamá! y no se escucha muy feliz, pero no lo notas al menos que sean papá o yo jaja_

- Buenas noches Kuga-sama- _que lindas mis niñas, al unisono, ni las reconozco_

- _B_uenas noches madre- _Dios ayúdame!_

- _B_uenas noches y bienvenidas las estábamos esperando- _las? estábamos?_

- _G_racias Kuga-sama, estamos ansiosas de trabajar con ud- _queeee!?_

- _N_i lo mencionen y queridas no es necesario ser tan formal pueden llamarme Saeko

- Ejem... Madre a que te refieres con eso?- _si madre explica!_

- _N_atsuki espera, el anuncio lo haré en unos momentos, pero necesito que me acompañen al escenario- _traducción: Natsuki cállate que no me tienes muy contenta por que llegaste tarde, así que te aguantas._

_- S_i Saeko-sama- _mis niñas_

- _C_laro madre...- _voy a llorar, esto no puede ser bueno_

jajaja el escenario parecía entrega de los Gramy o algo así solo espero que mi hermoso vestido tenga el efecto deseado muajajaja. Mientras mis niñas subían al escenario acompañadas de Saeko me tome la libertad de secuestrar a Nao unos segundos antes de subir.

- Juliet que es esto?- _pregunte sin perder la compostura de una Kuga_

- Trabajo, que mas?- _maldita!_

- Porque no me dijiste?- _traidora_

- Vamos Kuga ni yo se los detalles, anda vamos a subir antes de que mami venga por ti

_Mientras Saeko se acomodaba con el micro frente a las masas y las cámaras nosotras formamos algo así como una fila en frente de todos. Al parecer la resignación es mi único camino en este momento._

- Buenas noches a todos y gracias por estar aquí hoy. La razón por la que los he invitado a esta fiesta- _si, huy como me divierto!- _Es para presentar el nuevo y sin precedentes proyecto de "Modelos k" llamado "Carnaval"- _oh como mi vida- _Donde por primera vez desde que esta agencia fue creada podremos ver a nuestras exclusivas modelos en ambientes jamas experimentados y estarán al servicio de quien las solicite con la única restricción de que solo podrán aparecer estas cuatro señoritas en el trabajo para el que sean solicitadas y todo sera supervisado por "Modelos k" atravez de mi, así que las compañías que deseen contar con la participación de Juliet Zhang, Shizuru Viola, Alyssa Searss y Natsuki Kuga para sus campañas publicitarias, estaremos esperando por uds.

Y una cosa mas, anuncio oficialmente la adición de Miss Viola a las filas de "Modelos k" a partir de ahora- _por fin algo bueno para mi causa, creo que Dios se apiado de mi_

Solo una cosa mas y se que no es el lugar adecuado pero ya que mi querida hija es un poco difícil de encontrar- _ oh oh esto no puede ser bueno- _les digo a todos los solteros de Japón que son bienvenidos a cortejar a mi querida hija, ya que es mi deseo y el de mi marido que para finales de este año contraiga matrimonio.

Agradezco su presencia y disfruten del evento

_Perdón__ acaso mi propia madre acaba de anunciar el fin del mundo? Como pase de sentirme en el cielo por la noticia de Shizuru por estar mas cerca de mi a, el infierno en vida por boca de mi madre? _. escaneando las miradas a mi alrededor descubrí lo siguiente:

Mi madre: parecía que se acababa de ganar la lotería hasta creo que opacaba mi vestido... tenia esa mirada que decía "por fin tendré nietos"

_La mirada de Nao decía: pobre Kuga te compadezco y estas en un gran __lió_

_La mirada de Alyssa decía: bueno era una mofa completa ya se imaginaran_

_La mirada de Shizuru decía: no me lo creo ?_

_Y no recuerdo mas por que al parecer la cerezita del pastel me cobro factura y perdí el sentido, que sucedió después no lo se y prefiero pensar que todo fue un sueño. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo! traigo x fin el sig capi espero lo disfruten y no se les olvide comentar! **

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime y Mai Otome no me pertenecen y todos los derechos son reservados a quien corresponda**

**Capitulo 4**

_-_Natsuki

-Hmmm..

-Nat-su-ki.. - _¿Que?_

_-_Nat-su-ki, amor despierta...- _Esa voz... ese olor... Shizuru?_

_-_Natsuki

- Hola... mamá?- _Donde quedo Shizuru? alucine? bueno no seria novedad..._

_-_Donde estoy?

- En la enfermería en "Modelos k"

_Cierto me desmaye, pero que oso...!_

_- _Natsuki! me diste un susto de muerte!

- Estoy bien madre, solo no comí mi dosis diaria de mayo...

- Natsuki basta! que hubiera pasado si Okusaki no te desaparece del escenario por arte de magia y por tu desmayo creas un escándalo, no quiero ni pensa...

-Espera... lo que te preocupa es el escándalo? y no mi persona? - _No lo puedo creer!- _sabes que madre... ni siquiera me tomare la molestia de hablar sobre eso, es mas creo que esto debe parar aqui- _o morir en el intento- _si esto me paso fue por tu culpa!

- ja! De que hablas Natsuki? te sientes mal todavía?

- No, Saeko te estoy informando que ya no haré las cosas como tu quieres, para empezar no me casare y mucho menos con un... hombre... que tu escojas...

- Acaso no entiendes? Natsuki tu elegiras al hombre de tus sueños, no te estoy imponiendo a nadie... o no querras decir que...

- Si madre, yo ya amo a alguien y si no es con esa persona, no me casare con nadie mas!- _aunque no se si es legal, pero no importa buscare donde lo sea_

_-_Muy bien! quien es? como es ese chico?- _control Natsuki control..._

_-_No es un chico madre es...

_Estuve a punto de confesarme por fin, pero de repente un asoton de puerta me interrumpió._

- Soy yo- _Nao?_

_- _No, soy yo- _Aly?_

_-_Pero que...? - _Estoy en un mal sueño no?_

_- _Natsuki es una broma no?- _Ya quisieras madre_

_-_No Saeko-sama es enserio...- _Nao y Aly_

-Natsuki explica esto!

- No es así pero si... me gustan las chicas, bueno no las chicas... solo una y este par solo son unas entrometidas, eso es todo- _por fin salí del closet con mamá! ahora la pregunta del millón, sobreviviré a esto?_

_- "-"- __Esta en shock!_

_- _Madre...

- "-"- _oh oh_

_- _Seako-sama?- _rayos creo que la mate!_

_- _Natsuki, así es como quieres jugar?- _jugar? no entiendo..._

_-_Ma...

- Muy bien Natsuki, que te parece esto- _porque sonríe?- _supongamos que lo que me acabas de "informar" es cierto- _huy esta muy enojada- _y debo entenderlo- _esto no es bueno- _lo menos que puedes hacer por esta familia es lo siguiente:

1) No pienso retractarme de lo que acabo de informar a la prensa- _Lo __suponía_

2) Recibirás amablemente a todos tus pretendientes- _WTF!?_

3) Ya que no gustas de los caballeros- _que es la era medieval?-_ te impondré dos chicas para que sean tu pareja- _QUE!?_

4) No podrás ser vista de forma romántica con otra... chica y que los medios lo sepan

_5)_ Tienes hasta antes del 24 de Diciembre para presentar oficialmente a una de estas chicas y anunciar el compromiso en nuestra Fiesta Anual del Conglomerado

_-_ Quienes son estas chicas madre?

_-_ Yukki Nao o Shizuru Fujino

_-_ Es enserio?

_-_ Porsupuesto! no esperaras que si debo soportar tus... gustos, no sea exigente con la cuna de mi futura nuera cierto? - _tu y tus estándares..._

_-_ Pero...

_-_ Creíste que seria así de sencillo?

_-_ No pero ellas...

_-_ Si lo se, conozco sus reputaciones...

_-_ Por eso mismo madre yo...

_-_ ja! es un juego no? Natsuki, si no juegas bien, deberás casarte con el chico que yo elija y punto

_-_ Como esperas que yo...

_-_ Encuentres a la desaparecida "Reina" de los yakuza, que esta presumiblemente muerta desde hace años y la seduzcas? - _como sabe ella de la yakuza? y mas aun como conoce el nombre de la reina?- _o que la única hija de Fujino, que jamas se le ha conocido pareja y que tiene el único y extraño historial de que cada pretendiente que a tenido casualmente se accidentan o terminan muertos, en extrañas circunstancias? Como vas a hacer para convertirlas en parte de esta familia? La verdad hija... no lo se- _dijo con sonrisa lobuna que me erizo la piel._

_Ok Natsuki piensa... al menos Shizuru esta dentro del paquete (por así decirlo) y como quiera lo vas a hacer, y bueno Nao, la tengo conmigo y no la tengo que buscar, pero no la puedo exponer solo `para librarme del estúpido matrimonio..._

_-_ Bien madre, acepto, con la única condición de que no haya juegos sucios de tu parte- _dije mientras le extendía la mano para cerrar el "trato"_

_-_ Acepto, aunque no se como puedes pensar eso de mi?- _por dios, si de todas las madres del mundo creo que tu eres la mas mañosa!- _si solo hago lo que es mejor para ti- _y cerramos el "trato"_

_No lo puedo creer ( pensé mientras aun seguía tirada en la cama de la enfermería mi madre no murió de la impresión y yo... bueno creo que aun respiro, aunque no estoy aun segura de que esto sea real._

-Auch! porque me pellizcas!- _Nao caramba!_

_-_ Despierta Kuga! o prefieres un baño de agua fría...

_-_ Oye esos solo se los doy yo!- _Aly_

_- _Estoy soñando?

_-_ No Kuga esto es muy real... por desgracia- _lo se Nao no se hasta que punto la información sobre ti sea tan publica como para que mi madre lo sepa_

_-_ Como que por desgracia? Natsuki le acabas de plantar cara a tu madre sobre tu situación .. bueno la mitad de ella y lograste que te aceptara! como puede ser eso una desgracia?- _no se si eres ignorante o finges muy bien aunque opto por lo segundo_

_-_ No es obvio? - _Nao_

_-_ Oh, vamos es por la yakuza y la "diosa de la muerte Fujino" ?

_-_ Se podría decir así- _dije mientras por fin me incorporaba y... oh rayos! quien cambio mi vestido por ropa deportiva cómoda? (gracias a dios)_

_-_ Por favor, yo se que puedes fácilmente con cualquiera de ellos "Kruger" no por nada me enamore de ti... cariño

_-_ Ejem... - _Nao- _Kuga quien cambio tus ropas? digo, para agradecerle jajaja ese vestido quemaba mis ojos

_-_ No fueron uds?

_-_ Claro que no!- _gritaron al par, pero por que se exaltan?- _nosotras llegamos hace rato con Saeko-sama- _QUE!?_

-Pero uds... entonces...- _Shizuru? no fue una alucinación?_

_-_ Por que la sonrisota Kuga? - _Nao_

_-_ No es nada... salgamos de aquí de una buena vez antes de que algo mas suceda...

_CATAPUN!_

_-_ Quien esta ahí!?- _salí al corredor como alma que lleva el diablo pero no logre ver a nadie, mas que... es eso una cartera?_

_-_ Que paso cachorro?

_-_ No vi quien era pero al parecer dejo la cartera durante la huida

_-_ Bueno cariño, al menos ya sabemos que es una mujer- _sera? Dios no!_

_-_ Ya ábrela Kuga... para saber a quien tenemos que cazar, no sabemos que tanto escucho de lo que se hablo ahí dentro

_Procedí__ a abrir la cartera, solo para confirmar mis sospechas... la cartera es de Shizuru... y bueno, no se que tanto escucho... pero yo no quería que se enterara de esta manera. Tengo que hablar con ella pronto, antes de que tenga ideas equivocadas. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo! traigo x fin el sig capi espero lo disfruten y no se les olvide comentar! si hoy fue x partida doble jejeje**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime y Mai Otome no me pertenecen y todos los derechos son reservados a quien corresponda**

**Capitulo 5**

_Lo sabia... lo sabia!. No habría forma de estar equivocada, ese timbre de voz... esa forma de caminar...esa fragancia... esa boca... ( enfoca Shizuru!) pero que me sorprende? si lo supe sede la primera vez que vi una imagen de "Kruger" no hay razón en el mundo para no darse cuenta que ese "el" en realidad es "ella" y que esa "ella" es Kuga Natsuki... la única persona que esta en mi corazón, desde aquel excéntrico encuentro en el jardín de la Mansion Fujino..._

_Creo que esta noche o lo que queda de ella no podre dormir... ah.. pero aun hay tantos misterios alrededor de ella que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza! por que se esconde tras Kruger? por que sige todo lo que su madre le dice? cuantas novias a tenido!? que carajo hace con Nao y Alyssa!? y mas importante... hasta cuando se escondera de mi?... misterios, misterios y mas misterios o un gran cumulo de mentiras o todo es un juego para ella? como lo planteo Saeko esta noche...si es así no caeré en su juego, dos pueden jugar mejor... y que mejor que fingir demencia y ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar con todo esto._

_Y asi con eso en mi mente me quede plácidamente dormida en casa de Viola..._

_A la mañana siguiente en Fujino Company, me puse a pensar en como termine siendo Viola y Fujino... jajaja no solo Natsuki tiene una doble vida, aunque en mi caso no es por simple gusto, sino el daño colateral de una deuda que he de pagar por mi padre, quien obviamente no esta contento con el asunto, pero quien diría que Kanzaki no querría el pago en efectivo y que en su lugar solicitara tener una "relación romántica" conmigo a cambio de su "protección", ya que la "Reina" no esta para seguir con el "trato"con mi padre, el nos "protege" mientras la "desaparecida Reina" regresa a reclamar el trono yakuza._

_Pero les explico; resulta que las familias Fujino y Kanzaki obtuvieron sus fortunas e influencias políticas gracias a el Clan Yukki amos y señores de los yakuza, a cambio de tales dotes, las familias debían dar ciertas aportaciones monetarias al Clan Yukki para mantener una relación "saludable" entre ellos, pero inesperadamente los lideres del Clan fueron asesinados y su única "heredera" esta actualmente desaparecida y posiblemente muerta; pero la familia Kanzaki a diferencia de nosotros decidieron crear su propio Clan dentro de la yakuza y muy " amablemente" ofrecieron su protección a nosotros solo a cambio de que Reito este a mi lado, olvidando cualquier cantidad de dinero de por medio._

_Ahora, claro yo al enterarme de todo esto lo que negocie fue lo siguiente_

_1) No me casare con Reito ni en un millón de años_

_2) Nuestra "relación" es solo ficticia, por lo que no incluye "derechos" de ningún tipo_

_3)Yo estoy en total libertad de terminar con este "acuerdo" cuando yo asi lo quiera._

_Aunque aun no puedo hacerlo, ya que seguro al termino del acuerdo mi familia sufrirá las consecuencias y tantos años de farsa no habrán servido de nada._

_Dado lo anterior me vi en la necesidad de crear una imagen mas de mi, osea, Viola que estaría con Kanzaki, mientras que Fujino no tendría relación con tales asuntos._

_Esto lo sabe muy bien Reito y extrañamente esta muy de acuerdo con este hecho y me intriga el ¿Por que? y por ello y todos esos sucesos del asesinato y desaparición de la "reina", decidí investigar en ese mundo y resulta que un tal "Ice" esta comenzando a tomar auge en estos menesteres y comienza a apocar al Clan Kanzaki que se perfilaba para tomar el trono "vacante", así que dada esta información decidí investigar mas a este "Ice" y una vez que llegue a el, este me ayude a terminar con Kanzaki, que cada día me agobia mas queriendo hacer "negocios" con "Fujino Company"._

_RINGG_

_RINGG_

_- _Buenos días?

- Buen día, Shiz

- Si, Kanzaki?

- Fujino-sama tan alegre como siempre- _si no fueras tu lo estaría..._

_- _Kanzaki en que te puedo ayudar?

- Tranquila Fujino-sama no se le olvide que... Viola me pertenece- _hijo de p..._

_- _Nunca lo olvido Kanzaki

- _B_ien muy bien... ahora, que has pensado sobre mi propuesta de negocios Fujino-sama

- _C__r_eo que necesitare mas tiempo para analizar el asunto, ya sabes... Viola-san esta muy ocupada ultimamente

- Mmmm... tienes razón te daré mas tiempo, pero no tardes... mucho.- _y colgó _

_Dios necesito un te ahora! al menos después de esto tendré tiempo para revisar su propuesta? ja que ni lo sueñe! debo contactar pronto con este "Ice" antes de hacer nada_

_- _Yukino-san- _mi asistente y confidente_

_- _Si Fujino-sama?- _ya le he dicho que en privado es Shizuru..._

_- _Shizuru, y serias tan amable de pedir mi te " especial" a Fumi-san?

- Caro... Shizuru

3min después entro con mi te

- Gracias Yukino-san- _dije sorbiendo mi te "especial"_

_- _De nada Shizuru, algo mas?

- _Si _no me pases a nadie en la próxima media hora y despeja mi agenda, desde hoy ya que tengo llamado para el TvDrama

- Claro Shizuru- _dijo saliendo de mi oficina_

_Ni siquiera pude terminar mi te, cuando la puerta de mi oficina se abrió y develo lo que jamas creí posible... era Natsuki! aquí en mi oficina! y como Kruger? o al menos fue lo que pude ver al inicio ya que se desplazo a mi escritorio somo rayo, no sin antes atrancar la puerta! pero ahora que le pasa? o estoy alucinando debido a mi te "especial"? Acaso Fumi-san me puso alcohol adulterado? espera aun trae el casco de la moto puesto?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Nuevo capitulo! espero sus comentarios! y disculpen x las faltas de ortografia q luego se me pasan jejeje **

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime y Mai Otome no me pertenecen y todos los derechos son reservados a quien corresponda**

**Capitulo 6**

_Después__ de salir de la "fiesta" en "Modelos k", quien sabe a que hora, por que después de tanto embrollo en mi vida solo quería salir de allí y estar sola... no paso mucho tiempo cuando..._

_-_Hey Ice!- _ok no tan sola.._

- Que hay Sakomizu! todo listo?- _le dije mientras subía al BMW negro_

_-_Como estuvo la fiesta? te divertiste?

- Mmmm...

- Huy eso quiere decir que... no fue muy bien cierto? bueno para levantarte el animo, si, todo esta listo y Yamada nos esta esperando

- Bien... vamos entonces, comencemos con esto Afro

- Como ud. diga Ice

_Y así arranco el auto y nos dirigimos a la sede de Ice, donde por fin tendré el placer de darle un buen golpe al Clan Kanzaki._

_Después__ de 2hrs de viaje, nos encontramos básicamente a la mitad de la nada, donde Ice tiene su imperio yakuza, y preguntaran como es esto? Bueno es una enorme mansión llena de personas bajo mis ordenes dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa por mi, pero es este momento me dirijo a una de las bodegas de "operaciones", a una media hora de la mansión donde comenzara a cobrarse una venganza muy dulce._

_Solo espero y Yamada este a gusto en la mansión de Ice, mientras termino con esto, después de todo no tomara mucho de mi tiempo._

_-_Estamos aquí Ice- _dice Sakomizu mientras detiene el auto y me abre la puerta_

_-_Buen trabajo Afro, espera aquí un momento- _y así entro a la bodega donde mis hombres de "operaciones" se encuentran_

_-_Bien chicos que tenemos?

- Sr. como ud lo ordeno, tenemos a Nagi Homura en el cuarto 1

- Bien, comiencen con el interrogatorio

- Como ud diga Sr.

- Ya escucharon al jefe, comencemos con la diversión muchachos!

_Y mientras mi jefe de operaciones y su gente realizaban su trabajo yo tome asiento a las afueras del cuarto 1, solo para escuchar los desesperados y angustiosos lamentos de Nagi, quien es la mano derecha de Kanzaki. Después de 20min. de espera tortuosa mis chicos salieron del cuarto, salpicados de sangre y en una cubeta creo que traían unos dedos, no lo se muy bien por que no me fije muy bien je_

-Y bien, tienen lo que quiero?

- Si Sr. nos tomo su tiempo y un par de sus dedos sacar la información pero la tenemos

- Bien, ven conmigo

- Claro Sr.

_Así__, mi jefe de operaciones mando a sus muchachos a limpiar el desorden, mientras yo esperaba ansiosa a en la entrada de la bodega._

-Listo Sr

- Bien, sube, vayamos a otro lugar- _Yamada me cobrara mas por la espera_

_-_Como ud diga Sr

_En el camino a "casa" me entere de lo siguiente:_

_1)El Clan Homura y Kanzaki se unieron para usurpar el trono de la Reina_

_2)Ellos son los que están esparciendo la información de la Reina para que así con la ayuda indirecta de la gente común, la encuentren mas pronto_

_3) Ellos saben que aun vive, por que no lograron matarla la noche que mataron a sus padres_

_4)Van tras la compañía Fujino por que Kanzaki esta en quiebra y el Clan Homura no les ha sido suficiente para sostenerse en ambas __vías_

_5)Kanzaki sabia que tomaría a Nagi y me mando un mensaje "Tengo algo que tu quieres"_

_-_Llegamos Ice

-Bien Afro adelantate con Yamanda y dile que voy en camino

- Porsupuesto Sr

_A solas en el carro con mi jefe de operaciones_

-Buen trabajo Jo- _le dije mientras salíamos del auto_

-Ahora necesito que Nagi le entregue un mensaje muy claro a Kanzaki, sabes a que me refiero, cierto?- le dije con sonrisa macabra

-Ca-Claro Sr., es todo Sr?

_-_ Si, no me decepciones de acuerdo?

_-_ No Sr, con su permiso me retiro

_Bien, ahora veamos que me tiene Yamada, solo espero que no se ensañe con la paga y Mai lo haya atendido bien y no note mi tardanza._

-Como te va Yamada!- _le dije mientras me sentaba a un lado de el en el bar_

-Ya era hora Ice, llevo un buen rato aquí- _rayos, debo distraerlo con algo mas llamativo la próxima vez_

-Vamos Yamada, tu sabes que estoy trabajando, no lo hago por fastidiar o algo asi

_- Mmmm..._

-Vamos, acaso Mai y Afro no te atendieron bien en mi ausencia?

_- Jjajajaja_ tu no cambias Ice, por cierto cuantas mujeres tienes eh?- _eso que tiene que ver?_

-Yamada eso no te concierne

-Si, eso es cierto, pero ya que hablo de tus mujeres, hay una que a solicitado mis servicios

-De que hablas, no me salgas con bromas ahora- _si no necesito mas drama_

-Hablo de la niña de tus ojos, al parecer quiere saber de ti... Ice

-De quien me hablas Yamada, Mai me conoce bien

-Vez por eso digo que ya cuantas tienes en tu haber... pero yo hablo de tu "diosa de la muerte"- _Fujino? ahora que?_

-Oh, y que hay con ella?- _mientras encendía un cigarrillo_

-Resulta que quiere saber de ti Ice y ademas quiere una reunión en secreto pronto

-Oh, interesante- _el cigarrillo me relaja, ya me hacia falta_

-Y bien como quieres proceder?

_-_ Concreta la reunión para...- _rayos, ya son las 2am- _hoy en la noche, veremos que es lo que quiere de mi

_-_ Claro, la llevare a media noche a tu angar

-Muy bien, te veré allí- _dije mientras terminaba mi cigarrillo- _y no le cobres por tus servicios, cárgalos a mi cuenta- _mientras nos levantábamos y nos dirigíamos a la salida_

_-_Así sera Ice, pero como me pago por adelantado, no te cobrare por lo de hoy- _Maldito_

-_P_or fin se fue?- _Mai_

_- _Si, pero que haces tan tarde levantada?- _le dije mientras cerraba la puerta y me giraba para verla_

_-_Oh, te estaba esperando mi amor- _se me abalanzo en un abrazo de oso_

_-_Gracias Mai- _le susurre al oído mientras le correspondía el abrazo_

_- _No hay problema Nat

- _No _me llames así aquí Mai, puede ser peligroso_  
_

-Si lo se- _mientras me soltaba y nos dirigíamos al bar _

- Y como te fue hoy con tu hermano?- _le pregunte mientras tomaba la botella de vodka y le daba un buen trago sin recato_

- Ice no deberías tomar así, hay cristalería ya sabes- _si mamá_

- Y si nos fue muy bien, tu medico es muy bueno

_-_ Me alegro y mas le vale que haga bien su trabajo o le costara

- Ice tranquilo, el lo esta haciendo muy bien- _mientras alejaba la botella a medio tomar de mis manos_

- Da-Dame eso Mai, lo necesito!- _intentando alcanzar la botella sin __éxito_

- No ya has bebido suficiente! ve a dormir un poco

- Bien... si no me vas a dejar beber, iré a otro lado donde si pueda- _le dije mientras me levantaba ( eso intentaba y después de lograrlo) tome las llaves de mi Ducati y daba un asoton de puerta, así me fui al primer bar que encontré y despues de que me echaran de allí a las 5am, dando tumbos con todo a mi paso, por fin logre subir a mi moto y decidí ir a ver a Fujino, que conociéndola estará en su oficina muy temprano y si dejo que se me pase la borrachera no la enfrentaría jamas y debo hacerlo. Y asi haciendo gala de mis habilidades de conducción en circunstancias extremas ( como en las carreras) acelere hasta Fujino Company. Estando allí ya eran las 7am y sin dilacion aparque la moto en la entrada, valiendome un comino a quien le estorbara ( por estacionarme mal) entre al edificio ignorando olímpicamente a todo mundo, hasta que llegue al piso 25 donde esta su oficina y me dieron nauseas al salir del elevador ( la mezcla de licor me estaba cobrando factura) y entre a su oficina donde la vi en su escritorio, y para evitar que nos interrumpieran deje inconsciente a su asistente ( antes de entrar) y atranque la puerta de su oficina y me le acerque sin miramientos.__  
_

_-_ Ara, extraño-san que hace en mi oficina?

-No soy un - _me quitaba en casco, que no me fije que aun tenia puesto- _extraño

- Ara Kruger-san no creí verlo sino hasta- _veía su reloj de muñeca- _dentro de 6hrs- _jajaja lo sabia, de la impresión se acaba de descubrir sola!_

_-_ Fujino a quien se supone veré en 6hrs, es a Viola no a ud- _su cara se puso blanca- _y por cierto para ser justos- _o rayos necesito un baño!- _donde esta el baño?

_Me señalo la puerta a la derecha y entre como rayo a sacar hasta el hígado. Estuve ahí un buen rato hasta que logre separarme del inodoro y salí para encontrarme con una Fujino extraña, ya que no tenia expresión alguna, nunca la había visto así Intente no tomarle importancia y me dirijo a un sillón junto a su escritorio y tome asiento._

_Pasaron unos minutos y decidí romper el hielo antes de que deba ir al baño una vez mas que espero que no._

-Tienes una menta?- _le pregunte en tono neutral_

- Porsupuesto toma- _y tome la menta- _se la pedí a Yukino mientras estabas... ocupada

_-_ Gracias- _y me quite los lentes de sol- _veo que ya no es necesario usar esto, cierto?

_-_ No, no lo es Kuga y para futuros encuentros te pediría que no agredas a mi personal- _Ups_

- Claro lo que tu quieras- _ por que se ríe?_

_-_ Segura que lo que yo quiera?- _sonrisa malvada _

_-_ Mmmm... claro

_-_ Bien, que tal la verdad?- _vaya extraño brillo en sus ojos, esta mujer es mala jejeje_

- Solo si tu la dices también- _le dije mientras cruzaba las piernas y me quitaba la chamarra de cuero_

_-_ Bien, aunque creo que ya la sabes, Fujino y Viola somos la misma persona y si quieres saber por que, es por que debo hacerlo por mi familia, pero aun así disfruto siendo ambas, de alguna manera es como si me complementara- _como puede decirme su secreto como si dijera el clima? cada vez me sorprende mas..._

-Es todo?- _no me dirás para que buscas a Ice? o investigas la yakuza?_

-Si quieres mas , debes compartir también- _decía sin expresión tras su escritorio_

-_ Bien, _parece justo, bueno como tu también ya sabes, Kruger es como mi segunda vida, y yo no pretendía que te enteraras de esta manera, pero se dieron así las cosas, y lo hice en un inicio para escapar de las garras de mi familia y hacer lo que me gusta pero con el tiempo todo cambio

- Ara, entonces no es solo un juego para ti?

- No jamas lo ha sido ni lo sera

- Ya veo... y que hay de las personas que saben esto?

- A que te refieres?

- A las chicas...

- Celosa?- _aunque lo dudo_

- _... _si dijera que si, me creerías?- _QUE!_

-_ Mmmm... _no lo se...

- Pues, si lo estoy!- _no me lo creo_

-_ Oh...- es todo lo que logro decir?_

- _Oh? _Te estoy diciendo que me gustas y tu solo dices oh?

- Pero que hay con Kanzaki?

- El...

- Si, que hay con ese cabrón!- _me levante de un brinco y me acerque a su escritorio_

- El...- _volteo a otro lado- _es solo... parte de una farsa

- Farsa?

- Si, debo hacerlo por mi familia, solo hasta que...

- Se mi novia!

- Ara?

- Si, se mi novia y no te tocara ni un pelo, lo juro!- _me puse de cuclillas frente a ella_

- Pero... pero que hay de ti y tus amigitas

- Bueno... ellas... ellas no son tu! yo a ti... te ... Te AMO!- _le dije tomando sus manos y mirándola a los ojos._

_Un silencio inundo el lugar y solo podía rogar que me diga que si, por que mi corazón estaba en sus manos ahora y si me dice que no, nada tendría sentido. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disculpen la demora ! y estoy muy agradecida con sus comentarios espero seguir contando con ellos! Saludos a tod s ! **

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime y Mai Otome no me pertenecen y todos los derechos son reservados a quien corresponda**

**Capitulo 7**

_Han tenido momentos en la vida en que el tiempo se detiene y es como si no existiera nada a tu alrededor? Si es asi saben como me siento en este momento donde si bien dudo que el mundo se detenga a la espera de la respuesta que decidirá mi vida yo lo siento de esta manera y de repente pense que seria muy bueno que en este mundo solo existiéramos Shizuru y yo._

_-_ Yo... espera... esto lo haces por el juego que tienes con tu madre?- _EH!? _

_-_ Pero como puedes pensar en eso...yo estoy siendo muy sincera aqui!

_-_ Ara,es asi?- _dijo mientras se levantaba_

_-_ Si lo soy!

_-_ Bien, en ese caso demuéstralo

_-_ Bien que quieres?- _mientras me levantaba y la seguía hasta la ventana que mostraba la ciudad_

_-_ Mantengamos lo nuestro en secreto

_-_ Pero... por que? a mi madre no le importa y yo seria muy feliz de presumirte al mundo entero...

_- Shhhh- me uno de sus dedos sobre los labios-_ yo no creo que sera el momento y no puedo terminar con Kanzaki... aun

_-_ Pero porque? ya te dije que yo te protegeré!

- Ara, yo se que Natsuki es muy valiente pero... esto es muy grande y no puedo arriesgarte

_-_ Lo dices por los misteriosos accidentes que han sufrido tus pretendientes? No me importa en lo absoluto! Yo se cuidarme bien

_-_ Ara, Natsuki me quiere hacer viuda antes de tiempo? - _me dijo con una sonrisa muy sexy_

_-_ Vi...viuda?

_-_ Claro o acaso Natsuki no quiere casarse?- _que lindo puchero!_

_- No,_ no es eso, claro que quiero pero no es el punto, Shizuru yo... te puedo proteger a ti y a tu familia si me dejas

_- Creo_ que Natsuki solo me dice esas cosas por que aun esta borracha y ...

_-_ Shizuru no es cierto y te lo puedo_ demostrar _dime que necesitas para creerme

_-_ Bien, solo quiero que Natsuki tenga ojos para mi- _me dijo abrasándome- _asi que quiero que te alejes de todas tus amiguitas- _me susurro al oido con un dejo de ira- _y cuando termine mis asuntos familiares sere solo para ti- _y me beso con tanta pasión que crei que perdería el concimiento ahi mismo_

_Despues de tremendo beso que recordare por el resto de mi vida, nos separamos pero seguiamos abrazadas._

_-_ Shizuru no me importaría morir por ti

_-_ Ni lo menciones_ mi Natsuki, _no debe decir esas cosas

- _Pero..._

_- _No, y espero que cumplas tu promesa, no quiero verte mas con esas chicas- _me dijo mientras nos separábamos- _y que conste que aun tengo que soportar el jueguito de tu madre, las fans de Kruger y las fans de Kuga, creo que es lo menos que puedes hacer por mi querida Natsuki- _dijo con una voz que me heló la sangre y me estremeció No pude mas que asentir con la cabeza._

_-_ Y espero no me guardes mas secretos y si los tienes creo que es tiempo de que te sinceres conmigo Natsuki. Como por ejemplo por que vienes hasta aquí y borracha!?

- Mmmmm de hecho si hay una cosa mas que debes saber sobre mi y espero lo entiendas- _dije mientras me sentaba de nuevo en el __sillón_

_- _Bien, escucho- _Shizuru se puso muy seria_**  
**

_- _Yo ... yo soy...

BAMMM!

- Ara Yukino-san no sabes tocar antes de entrar?

- Lo siento Shizuru, pqor creo que debes leer esto- _entregando el periódico de hoy_

_- _Ara, que puede ser tan importante de un periodico Yukino-san- _creo que se enojo, pobre Yukino_

_- __So-_solo lea la primera plana, Shi-Shizuru-san- _si, esta que caga de miedo jajaja_

_Por cierto, no crean que me descuide, para cuando Yukino entro yo me puse los lentes así para cuando me noto yo ya era Kruger de nuevo._

_- _Bien Yukino, ahora déjanos- _solo espero que no corra el chisme de "Kruger en Fujino Company" aunque tal vez sea tarde para pensar en ello._

_- _Y bien Shizuru de que se trata?

- _No _lo se, veamos que dice

_El encabezado rezaba así "El cuerpo de Nagi Homura fue hallado esta madrugada frente a las oficinas principales de Industrias Kanzaki". Bajo la foto (censurada) decía "El cuerpo mostraba señales de tortura y tenia un mensaje que decia - recibí tu mensaje espera por mi- Reito Kanzaki se ha negado a dar declaraciones al respecto" _

_RING!_

_RING!_

_Mi tercer celular sonó y no tuve mas remedio que tomar la llamada._

_- _Soy yo- _dije mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia la ventana_

_- _Esta hecho Señor

- Si, lo acabo de leer en el poeriodico, buen trabajo, ahora no les quiten la vista encima no quiero sorpresas

- Porsupuesto Señor

C_olge y regrese para ver a Shizuru que ahora tenia una expresión de incredulidad total. Pero aun asi decidí acercarme._

_- _No me digas... que...

- Si, fui yo...

- No puede ser!- _se levanto de golpe y dio un paso lejos de mi_

_- _Bueno, técnicamente no fui yo sino ,mis hombre...- _me planto tremenda bofetada que hasta el rostro me volteo- _Auch!

- Como...- _al borde del llanto_

_- _Yo soy Ice, y por lo que se sabes muy bien de el, cierto?- _le dije mientras me sentaba_

_- _Que!? como...

- Como lo se? Yamada trabaja para mi y me dijo que me buscabas... bueno buscas a Ice, no?- _le dije muy seria_

_- _Vaya, estas llena de sorpresas y ahora que?- _me dijo mientras volvia a su escritorio_

_- _Pues nada... ya sabes todo lo que debes saber sobre mi

- Creo que es mas de lo que quería saber, como es que llegaste a esto Natsuki?

- Eso no es momento de que lo sepas

- Vaya mas secretos es?

- Bueno no soy la única, así que dime que buscas con Ice?

- Un aliado contra... Kanzaki

- Interesante- _dije con sonrisa lobuna- _le di instrucciones a Yamada así que te contactara pronto

- Acaso no temes que cuente tu secreto? no piensas amenazarme?

- Shizuru no terminas de entender que te Amo y daría todo por ti? Te he contado secretos que me destruirían de caer en oídos de mis enemigos y aun así dudas de mi sentir?- _le dije con una pequeña sonrisa_

_- _Ara por que la sonrisa?

- Por que para una lider yakuza, heredara Kuga, la modelo Ice Pincess, Kruger campeón nacional de motocross y amante de Fujino no seria correcto llorar...

- No, corrige eso ultimo

- JE que parte? lo de llorar o ...

- Lo de amante de Fujino, tu no eres eso!- _genial..._

_- _Bien si es lo que quieres- _mientras me dirijia a la salida_

_- _Espera!

- Ahora que...- _mmmm... no me canso de sus labios, creo que puedo morir en paz ahora- _pero que te pasa Shizuru, acabas de decir que ni tu amante puedo ser

- Lo se... pero eso es por que no eres mi amante

- Si ya me quedo claro!

- No!- _hay madre socorro_

_- _Pe...

- Tu no eres mi amante, tu eres el amor de mi vida...

_Eso no me lo esperaba, no se que decir y como no sabia que decir solo la bese hasta quedar sin aliento._

_- _Bueno, ahora puedo llorar de felicidad?- _pregunte algo sonrojada_

_-_No, tu lo has dicho, no es digno de ti esa actitud, ademas me gusta mas tu sonrisa

- Bueno en ese caso, mi sonrisa solo sera para ti

- Muy bien, aunque yo quiero mas que tu sonrisa

- Ara Shizuru es una pervertida! que dira la gente

- Nada, por que nadie sabrá de lo nuestro hasta que sea el momento

- En ese caso me marcho antes de que alguien toque mi moto y deba morir por ello- _y le di un beso de despedida_

_- _Ara, eso seria muy malo, o sera que tu noviecita te espera?

- No, que yo sepa estoy hablando con ella

- Solo por que eres sexy te perdono

- Lo mismo de ti, que no se te olvide que aun debo soportar verte con el bruto de Kanzaki pero no sera por mucho tiempo lo juro- _dije con ira_

_- _Ara creí que hablaba con mi Natsuki y no con Ice

- De que hablas?

- Nada, solo que... - _lo se de repente me gusta este asunto de Ice- _nada olvídalo y mejor va a darte un baño no quiero verte mas con ese aspecto que traes

- Tan mal me veo?

- Ara Natsuki en este momento no le pide nada a un vagabundo drogadicto

- Lo se, pero he estado ocupada- _debo dejar la bebida- _y hablando de ello, seguro en la oficina ya me esperan

- Bien, ve nos vemos después, espero Kruger-san se digne en llegar temprano esta vez

_Y así salí de su oficina con casco en mano y un millar de miradas sobre mi, pero no importa por que Shizuru ahora es mía y solo queda deshacerme de Kanzaki. A las 10 am ya estaba en al recepción del Comglomerado K impecable como siempre y también como siempre una Mai furiosa en mi escritorio. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disculpen la demora ! y estoy muy agradecida con sus comentarios espero seguir contando con ellos! Saludos a tod s ! **

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime y Mai Otome no me pertenecen y todos los derechos son reservados a quien corresponda**

**Capitulo 8**

-Hola Mai, como amaneciste?

- Natsuki, que hora es esta de llegar?

- Las 10 am, por que?

- No te pregunte la hora, sabes a que me refiero!

- La verdad no lo se, pero como sea ya estoy aqui, por cierto que es ese olor tan empalagoso?- _dios siento regresar mis nauseas_

_-_A, eso, bueno viene de la oficina de a un lado

- Ahora que hizo Haruka?

- Bueno como tu jefa de seguridad del edificio esta inspeccionando tu paqueteria

- Mi paqueteria?

- Si, desde el anuncio de tu madre no han parado de llegar todo tipo de arreglos florales, chocolates, peluches, postres, lenceria y... un monton de excentricidades que prefiero no recordar- _puso cara de asco, como cuando pisas una popo de perro_

- Y por eso estas molesta, Mai no seas celosa- _puse una linda sonrisa jajaja_

-No! y no lo estoy no se ni por que lo dices, pero lo que si me molesta es esto- _y me arrojo el periodico desde el escritorio ( si aun sigue ahi)_

-Mai no sabia que tenias un talento oculto como lanzadora de periódicos, deberías de estar en el departamento de mensajería, contigo seguro encuentro mi correspondencia a tiempo

- Natsuki dejate de bromas, como pudiste hecer algo asi?

- Tienes razón Mai, no cobre por las fotos del evento de mamá!- _pero que buen humor tengo hoy- _Baka!- _me pego con... un oso de peluche?- _yo hablo de la primera plana!

-Shhh Mai que las paredes oyen- _y no necesito que mas personas sepan de mis asuntos_- Y eso es algo que tenia que hacer... ya va siendo tiempo de que te acostumbres sobre todo tu que estas con Ice y espero no tener que volver a repetirlo- _le dije tomando mi asiento ( por fin)_

_- _Natsuki, eso no esta en discusion, yo solo te digo que me parece que se te esta yendo de las manos este tema

- No esperaras que un yakuza mande osos de peluche en vez de cadáveres para dar mensajes, verdad?- _le dije ya muy seria_

_-_Nat, la otra vez no fue uno, terminaste con un clan estero, y no es que me preocupen esos degenerados, lo que me preucupa es que tu te conviertas en uno, con tal de conseguir tu venganza- _me dio un abrazo_

_-_No te preocupes yo sabre manejarlo- _y la separaba de mi- _y dime que tenemos para hoy Tokiha-san?- _y por fin sonrió desde que entre hoy, que buena soy jejeje_

_- _Bien Kuga-san tiene reunion con el presidente de "Searss Medic" en 30min; despues debe reunirse con Saeko-sama en "Modelos k" y no se si desea que establezca un horario para recibir su paqueteria- _oh, ahora se burla de mi?_

_- _Bien, gracias Tokiha-san y sobre la paqueteria, las flores repartelas entre las damas de la empresa junto con los chocolates, los postres y peluches envialos a los orfanatos y, la lenceria como dudo que me esten dando algo que yo no tenga mandasela a Nao y los paquetes "excéntricos" solo deshechalos

- Eso es todo?

- Oh cierto, a todos mandales agradecimientos por sus presentes pero no te atrevas a incinuar nada

- Kuga-san como cree ud. que haria algo asi?- _puso cara de ofendida_

- Mai si Takeda me acosa hasta la fecha es por tu culpa, como se te ocurrio poner de posdata "tu querida Natsuki"!- _arg, recorde algo que no queria_

_-_Bueno yo solo crei que seria amable de tu parte responder asi, jamas pense que se volveria un acosador

- Bueno, gracias a Kami que existen las ordenes de restricción, asi que no quiero otro incidente asi, te pido que seas cuidadosa con esas contestaciones- _termine con un suspiro de fastidio_

_- _Por cierto, se me olvidaba, antes de que llegaras recibi una llamada para que te reúnas con el equipo Ice Silver Crystal- _eso si me inspira!_

_-_Diles que me encuentren en el estudio 13 de televisora Hime a las 12 am

- Como digas Kuga-san- _y salio de mi oficina_

_Las reuniones transcurrieron sin incidentes gracias al cielo, Searss Medic se ha asociado a nosotros para la investigación de nano maquinas con aplicaciones re-generativas mi madre ya me dio trabajo ( como si necesitara mas) para grabar un comercial de una empresa automotriz para el dia de mañana y ahora me dirijo a la televisora Hime para la lectura del guion y mi reunion con mi equipo de motocross._

_-_Kruger!- _el jefe del equipo_

_-_Que hay Yamada!- _ si resulta ser el jejeje_

_- _Pareces de buen humor eso es inusual- _me dijo con un golpecito en el hombro_

_- _Y lo estaré si ya me tienes respuesta- _le dije y le devolví el gesto_

_- _Cuidado Kruger que soy delicado- _si como no_

_- _Y bien que hay?

- Lo conseguimos, logramos entrar al Tour Mundial que empieza en dos semanas

- Genial por fin algo de diversión!

- Para nuestra suerte la eliminatoria se realizara aqui en Tokio y por el momento no viajaremos pero si logras pasar, el Tour se desarrolla en cinco paises mas

- Entonces prepara tus maletas, por que conquistare las pistas!- _me hace falta adrenalina_

_-_Como digas Kruger, solo no me hagas desempacar después

- El premio ya tiene lugar en mi estantería!

- En ese caso comenzare a preparar a el equipo, y tu solo desocupa tu agenda Señor ocupado- _y asi sin mas se fue y yo solo podia sonreir como niño con juguete nuevo_

_Al entrar a la sala para la lectura del guion crei que me habia equivocado por que estaba oscura y sin ruido perceptible... hasta que senti unas manos sobre mis hombros y bueno sin dilación de un movimiento mande a volar al individuo que se atrevia a tocarme y fue a estrellarse al piso, acto seguido se encendieron las luces y resulta que todos me veían con desconcierto._

_-_ Nat pero que rayos te pasa!- _eras tu Midori?_

_-_ Es tu culpa por sorprenderme de esa forma- _le dije mientras la auxiliaba _

_-_ Tus colegas y yo solo te queríamos felicitar por la noticia- _mientras se sacudía la ropa_

_-_ Cual noticia?

_-_ Ya es noticia nacional que entraste al Tour Mundial y ademas eres el primer japones en lograrlo!- _oh eso_

_-_ Gracias supongo- _mientras me rascaba la nuca_

_-_ Eso solo traerá mas fans a el drama, buen trabajo Nat!- _y me palmeaba la espalda con fuerza_

_-_ Lo que tu digas Midori, aunque ya que te vas a beneficiar del asunto ( de nuevo) solo espero tu apoyo para que pueda asistir

_-_ Pero claro! ni lo menciones, es mas en tu primera carrera el elenco y parte del staff re apoyaremos desde las gradas!- _oh genial..._

_-_ Yo mas bien hablaba sobre los horarios de filmación y eso

_-_ No te preocupes , solo ocúpate de ganar!- _si claro mas fans_

_-_ jaja el premio es prácticamente_ mio!_

_-_ Ara Kruger-san parece muy seguro se si mismo

_- OH- Mi amor!-_ Miss Viola gusto en verla- _me encantaría abrazarte ahora_

_-_ Lo mismo digo Kruger -san, pero como puede estar tan seguro de su triunfo?

_-_ Simple, por que soy el mejor- _le dije al oído y se ruborizo je_

-Mi amor tu primera reunión en el trabajo y ya coqueteas con alguien mas?- _Nao?_

_-_ Juliet que haces aqui?

_-_ Bueno amor mo esperaras que no te felicite por tremenda noticia verdad?- _oh, lo de Nagi?_

_-_ Gracias por cuidar de mis intereses

_- Siempre- y me dio un rápido abrazo_

_-_ Cariño, después de esto creo que tendrás que establecer un harem oficial!

_-_ Jajaja talvez tengas razón Alyssa- _y me solte a reir_

_-_ Ara y quien seria la primer esposa?- _ya la hice enojar_

_-_ Genial chicas puedo ver las chispas, vaya que no me equivoque en escogerlos hay mucha química en el aire- _Midori a caso no vez que mi amorcito desea matarme por infiel?__ - _asi que a trabajar chicos para que podamos comenzar con el rodaje!

Eso enfrió un poco el ambiente, las horas pasaron en la lectura del guion, donde descubrí que esto podría terminar con mi cuerpo destruido por las estúpidas escenas al estilo holywood que tiene planeadas Midori, que acaso no sabe de la existencia de los efectos especiales por computadora?, por que su complejo de power ranger seguro arruinara mi cabello.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disculpen la demora ! y estoy muy agradecida con sus comentarios espero seguir contando con ellos! Saludos a todos ! y para aquellos impacientes o mas bien muyyyy pacientes debo decir que tengo un par de capis ya escritos solo que aun no los subo jejeje las otras historias seran actualizadas pronto GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS y tengo una PREGUNTA PARA UDS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES**

**CREEN QUE DEBO TERMINAR LA HISTORIA PRONTO O LES GUSTARIA QUE LE DE UN GIRO A LA TRAMA Y LA PROLONGUE MAS CLARO SOLO QUE SI LO HAGO ESTEN DISPUESTOS SOPORTAR EL DRAMA QUE SE ME HA OCURRIDO JOJOJO LA OPCION MAS VOTADA SE VERA REFLEJADA EN LA HISTORIA, SALUDOS ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS! **

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime y Mai Otome no me pertenecen y todos los derechos son reservados a quien corresponda**

**Capitulo 9**

_Durante la lectura del guion pude percibir como Shizuru recibia el mensaje de Yamada o eso logre adivinar por la sonrisa complice que me dio tras leer su mensaje, y eso me hizo darme cuenta de que ultimamente tengo una buena racha, cosa que aprovechare lo mejor posible antes de que mi nube gris personal decida regresar para atormentarme._

_El tiempo paso y yo no pude evitar notar que muchas cosas de este drama me han pasado y no pude mas que reir a carcajadas por ello sin importar que todos me vieran como si de un loco se tratase y no pare de hacerlo tras cada tonta similitud por lo que mentalmente agradezco a Midori por llevarnos a todos a celebrar el inicio oficial del proyecto en un karaoke donde todos quedaron hasta las trancas osea perdidos de borrachos por lo que apostaria que olvidaron satisfactoriamente mi extraño comportamiento, de tal evento decidi salir alrededor de las 10pm porque seguro la seguirian hasta el amanecer y yo tengo mejores asuntos que tratar._

_Si, adivinaron, ese asunto se llama Shizuru y vamos despues de tantas veces imaginar estar a su lado ahora que la tengo para mi no puedo quedar mal, asi que me encuentro en espera de ella con la zona acordonada por mis hombres lo que la convierte en una zona de extrema seguridad, ok eso es raro pero ustedes entienden._

- Yamada esta aqui señor

- Bien, traiganlo aqui y dejenos solos- _conteste en la radio_

- Asi sera señor- _y corto la comunicacion_

_Aqui estaba yo en la parte trasera de la limo esperando por mi querida Shizuru pero me molesta no poder estar cerca de ella frente a los demas, y para solucionar eso se me ocurrio darle una sorpresita jejejeje _

_- _Aqui estamos Ice- Yamada

- Eso puedo verlo Yamada- _dije muy seria _

_- _Le traje a esta persona que quiere hablar con usted no se mas pero como te encantan las chicas crei que seria suficiente informacion- _dijo desde fuera de la limo dejando entrar a Shizuru_

_- _Mmmmm ya veo pero a pesar de su exquisita seleccion, para proximos encuentros me encantaria que mejor buscaras la informacion correcta

- Como digas Ice, yo me retiro- _por fin solas_

_-_ Chofer al angar dos ahora- _dije con voz de mando_

_- _Ara

- Si, señorita...?

- Ara, mis modales, soy Shizuru Fujino, aunque en realidad ya lo sabia no?- _oh_

_- Bien, _ es un gusto conocerla en persona

- Ya estamos aqui señor

- Dile a Sakomizu que voy de camino- _y le entrege la radio para que se comunicara por mi canal privado_

_- _Hecho señor, algo mas?- me pregunto al salir de la limo con Shizuru detras mio

- Si, regresen todos a sus deberes

- Si, señor que tenga un buen viaje- y_ asi se fue_

_Ya en el yet, tome asiento frente a Shizuru y al personal le indique nos sirvieran la cena y mientras llegaba fui a informar a Sakomizu el lugar al que volariamos, este encendio el yet y asi regrese con Shizuru_

_- _Que tal esta la cena?- le pregunte despues de un rato

- Ara, Ice-san, la cena es muy buena, pero a que debo tal detalle?

- Shizuru aqui estamos en confianza, llamame Natsuki y bueno es solo parte de una sorpresa que espero te guste- _dije con una sonrisa_

_- _Ara, Natsuki debio decirlo antes, y a que se debe este detalle tan romantico?- _y le dio un sorbo a su vino_

_- _Bueno yo ... yo... quiero que sea una noche inolvidable- _si, lo se es medio lelo_

_- _Ara, no conocia este lado de Natsuki- _dijo giñandome un ojo y yo me puse roja_

_- _Bueno es que yo he esperado toda mi vida para estar contigo y quiero que sea la mejor experiencia para ti...- S_hizuru se sento en mi regazo y me beso sin miramientos_

_- _Señor hemos llegado a nuestro destino- _Aviso Sakomizu por el audio_

_- __S_hizuru puedes cerrar los ojos?- _le pregunte casi sin aliento_

- _A_ra Natsuki le gustan esos juegos?- _me miro con picardia_

- No! digo... bueno si a veces, pero no se el punto, solo permite que te vende los ojos no quiero que adivines la sorpresa

- Ara- y ella _misma se puso la tela sobre los ojos_

_Tome de la mano a Shizuru y la ayude a descender del yet, caminamos un par de minutos y llegamos a donde la queria traer_

- _Estamos _aqui Shizuru- _le dije detrras de ella susurrando al oido_

- Ara Natsuki por que tanto misterio?

- Bueno velo por ti misma- y sin mas le descubri los ojos

_Frente a nosotros estaba la antigua Mansion Fujino, con miles de luces rodenado su inmenso jardin... y de repente lo vi... Shizuru estaba llorando._

- Shizuru estas bien? Te sientes mal?- pregunte aflijida- Shizuru dime que pasa hice algo mal?- _sin decir nada seco sus lagrimas y me miro_

- No hiciste nada malo es solo que no crei que recordaras este lugar

- Lo se han pasado años, pero jamas olvidaria el momento en que te conoci y el lugar donde me enamore de ti- _le dije mientras me ponia frente a ella y posaba una de mis rodillas en el suelo y sacaba una cajita de mis ropas_

_-_ No...

_-_ Shizuru Fujino te casarias conmigo?- _abri la cajita sin perder de vista sus ojos_

_-_ Yo no se que decir ...

_- Solo di que si- y me puse de pie, tomando el anillo y esperando si respuesta_

_- Si! claro que si! me encantaria casarme contigo!- y le puse el anillo ( de plata con una hermosa amatista) y la bese bajo el arbol donde nos conocimos_

_-_ Gracias me haces la mujer mas feliz del universo- _mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos_

_- Ara,_ Natsuki no sera que quiere llorar sin parar como en esa ocasion o si?

_- Yo..._ me habia caido del arbol fue totalmente justificado!

_- Ara,_ recuerdo que Natsuki y su familia estaban de visita y se suponia que te encontrara en los jardines pero cual fue mi sorpresa que fueron uno sollozos los que me hicieron acercarme al arbol y fue alli cuando te vi... sacudiendo tu ropa y con lagrimas en el rostro

_-_ Eso fue por tu culpa- _me puse roja_

_-_ Ara, mi culpa?

_-_ Si, por que yo estaba arriba de este arbol- _toque el troncco del arbol bajo el que estabamos- _y cuando te vi salir por esas puertas- _señale las puertas a unos metros frente a nosotros- _me perdi ante la hermosa imagen que me regalaste y bueno yo...- _me rasque la mejilla nerviosamente- perdi la nocion de donde me encontraba y bueno termine ene el suelo_

_- Ara-_ _me sonrio ampliamente_

_-_ Y bueno desde ese dia que te acercaste a mi y pude hablar contigo supe que eras la unica para mi- _y le entrege una rosa roja- _y desde entonces solo tu estas aqui- _y señale mi corazon_

_-_ Sabias que justamente yo pensaba en lo mismo?por que fue el mismo lugar y momento en que yo me enamore de ti- _acaricio delicadamente la flor antes de oler su perfume_

_- Te_ gusto mi sorpresa?- _pregunte una tanto timida_

_-_ Jamas, crei regresar a Fukka a esta Mansion olvidada por la familia... y tu me has regresado bellos recuerdos, de hecho te lo agradezco

_Y nos besamos de forma lenta y casi tierna, pero con cada__ toque lleno de pasion_

Brrrrr

Brrrrr

Brrrrr

- _Debo ... contestar- dije entre besos_

- _Ikezu- me hizo un puchero_

- Si?

- Jefe, debemos irnos, me han informado de posibles "pajaros en el alambre"

- De ser asi dile a los muchachos que los detengan y procedan a la obtencion de informacion, y preparate para regresar

- Si, señor- _y colge volviendo mi atencion a Shizuru_

- Lo siento pero tenemos que regresar... lamento que sea _de una_ forma tan abrupta- _le dije un poco triste_

- Porque es eso?

- Resulta que Sakomizu me acaba de informar que tenemos compañia- _y le ofreci mi brazo para caminar_

- Esta bien pero... solo con una condicion

- Y que seria eso?

- Que cuando esto termine me cuentes las cosas que aun me ocultas- _aunque eso seria algo tarde Shizuru..._

- Asi sera, te lo prometo- _le mostre una sonrisa para no delatar mi pensamiento- _vamos entonces, Sakomizu nos espera

- Vamos entonces Natsuki

_De regreso en el angar, despedi a los hombres hacia la mansion y me quede en compañia de Sakomizu y Shizuru_

- Bueno Shizuru me encantaria estar mas tiempo contigo, pero hay asuntos que debo tratar- _le decia mientras le abria la puerta de la limo_

- Natsuki cuidate mucho y espero tener noticias tuyas pronto- _y entro en la limo_

- No lo dudes nunca- y le guiñe un ojo

_Despues de ver marchar a Shizuru, yo me diriji a la mansion de Ice para ver que nuevas noticias me tenia el equipo._

**OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ESPERO SUS OPINIONES SOBRE EL CAMINO DE ESTA HISTORIA JEJE SALUDOS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA DE NUEVO! OK HASTA HOY LAS VOTACIONES VAN EN UN EMPATE JAJA COMENTEN Y NO ME HAGAN DECIDIR POR UN VOLADO EH, EL PUNTO DE INFLEXION EN LA HISTORIA SERA APROXIMADAMENTE EN UNOS 8 CAPITULOS MAS Y PROMETO EXPLICAR TODAS LAS LAGUNAS QUE SE HAN CREADO A LO LARGO DE LA HISTORIA, YO LES AVISARE EL CAPITULO ANTES DE QUE TERMINE LA HISTORIA O LE DE UN GIRO MAS SEGUN SUS VOTACIONES, Y LES PUEDO DECIR QUE EL CLIMAX DE LA HISTORIA AUN NO LLEGA JEJEJE SABRAN CUANDO LEGUE JOJO**

**BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO LA INSPIRACION ME LLEGUE MAS SEGUIDO POR QUE LOS FICS YA LO NECESITAN EN FIN GRACIAS POR LEER Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR! **

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime y Mai Otome no me pertenecen y todos los derechos son reservados a quien corresponda**

**Capitulo 10**

_Este jueguito de acoso que quiere jugar Kanzaki a comenzado a irritarme... se la vive mandando secuaces a mi matadero y yo me pregunto si los fabrica en serie o de plano hay mucho ignorante en la calle, lo que si es seguro es que las morgues y fosas comunes estan empezando a llenarse..._

_Ya no los aburrire contando lo que ustedes ya saben, asi como que Kanzaki me ha colmado la paciencia y es hora de terminar con este show que el monto arruinando muchas vidas en el proceso, asi que oficialmente mi plan esta en marcha._

_- _Corten!- _el director Yamashita- _excelente trabajo Juliet y Kuga no esperaba menos de ustedes

- Gracias por la oportunidad director- _dijimos ambas_

_- _El comercial saldra dentro de un par de meses, pero seguro la empresa estara muy complacida con el resultado, gran trabajo chicas, ya nos veremos en otra ocasion- _y se fue guiñandonos un ojo_

_- _Huy Kuga, levantas pasiones aun a los ancianos!

- Juliet, de seguro no fue mi, sino a ti con ese vestuario que te pusieron- _digamos que era lo mas cercano a una putifalda, asi que ya se imaginaran_

_- _Al menos no me toco ser la "marimacho" del video

- Lo dices por que a mi me dejaron conducir esa preciosidad y tu solo me servias de extra llamativo jajaja- _ademas el cuero me sienta bien_

-Lo que digas

- Juliet cuando vas a entender que siempre es lo que yo digo- _le mande un guiño mientras entraba en mi camerino _

- Kuga de ser tan pretenciosa- _y entro tambien al suyo que bueno... estaba frente al mio_

_Regresando a mis ropas normales y teniendo unos minutos en mi soledad decidi hacer la llamada que marcaria el inicio de mi plan y que gracias a Yamada tendre la cuartada perfecta_

- Midori! buen dia como te va?

- Nat-chan! bien muy bien, pero a que debo el placer de tu llamada?- _que bien me conoces_

- Quiero pedirte un favor...

- De que se trata?

- Necesito que en estos dos meses terminen mis filmaciones, ya que saldre del pais y no sabre cuando regreso- _mentira_

- Mmmm es por el Tour verdad- _ademas_

- Si asi es, solo esperos que mis compañeros lo entiendan y apoyen mi decision

- Sera mucho trabajo pero con tal de que seas tu quien haga el papel, organizare todo para que asi sea

- Te lo agradezco y prometo traer la copa- _eso es seguro_

- Mas te vale Nat!- _y colgo_

- Un paso menos que dar...- _ahora solo ha trabajar_

- Como uno menos?

- Nao no te enseñaron tocar?

- Si, el piano

- Muy graciosa y, bueno acabo de iniciar el plan asi que estas cada dia mas cerca de recuperar el trono- _le dije parandome de mi comoda silla_

- No

- Si, en dos meses y un par de semanas tomaras oficialmente el trono de la yakuza asi que espero y estes preparada- _y tome mi bolso_

- Solo prometeme que vas a ser muy cuidadosa- _no me mires asi... _

- Ja todo quedara resuelto no hay de que preocuparse, ademas tu llevas en la sangre el don de mando... un tanto sadico aveces pero servira conn esos chicos- _le di una sonrisa_

- Kuga, yo no me refiero a los demas sino a ti, no me gustaria recuperar lo perdido si te pierdo a ti

- Nao, ya deja el drama, yo sabre manejarlo, ademas tengo a Mai para que me de sermones

- Y como va Takumi?- _al menos ya cambiamos de tema_

- Mai me dijo que pronto podra vivir una vida totalmente normal- _y salimos del camerino_

- Que buena noticia, y como lo lleva Alyssa?

- La verdad, no la he visto ultimamente pero ese asunto ya lo tengo en la bolsa solo faltan unos detalles que pronto terminare- _despues de todo "Searrs Medic" ahora son mis "socios"_

- Kuga no crei que tu cerebrito funcionara lo suficiente como para ayudar a esa chica Alyssa tambien- _ya ves ..._

- Juliet no iba a abandonar a mi amigos si hay algo que yo pueda hacer y que mejor incentivo que amolar a Kanzaki tambien- _lo topo hasta en la sopa_

- Que chiquito es el mundo, no?- _cierto_

- Pero sino fuera por que es asi de pequeño no los abria conocido

- Kuga pero que sentimental me saliste, y por cierto yo crei que Viola grabaria este comercial contigo

- Ella lo declino, despues de todo su agenda esta a reventar- _la extraño..._

- Pues seguro matara al director por no decirle que tu saldrias en el y mas cuando lo vea- _ya ni me digas_

- Lo bueno es que yo no estare aqui- _su fuiera es... bueno... furiosa_

- Seguro tu cadaver aparecera bajo un puente despues de eso- _tal vez_

- Pero ella tambien es actriz y modelo y...- _si, mi cadaver estara bajo un puente_

- Si claro- _lo se!_

- Y que mas hay en la agenda de hoy Kuga- _me pregunto mientras saliamos del foro_

- Tengo practicas de ya sabes que y luego voy a la grabacion de Midori

- Mmmm yo crei que tendrias tiempo para ir a dar una vuelta-_ por que se sonroja? _

_- _Lo siento, pero desde ahora y hasta dentro de un par de meses estare muy ocupada, de no ser asi ya sabes que no parariamos la fiesta!- _lastima_

_- _Tendre que encontrar un nuevo camarada de parrandas

- Ni lo digas, si llego a tener tiempo libre lo dedicare a ti, ademas ansio terminar con los pendientes y regresar del Tour, asi sera todo pura fiesta!

- Es un trato Kuga!- _grito desde el lugar donde estaciona su auto_

_- _No lo dudes nunca Juliet!- _parece ser mi frase ultimamente_

_- _Nos vemos entonces, cuidate- _entre al auto y se fue_

_- _Y yo que pense que insistiria mas por estar contigo

- Alyssa, bueno verte!

- Pero sin quien se esconde eres tu- _dijo con una sonrisa y parandose junto a mi carro_

_- _Para nada si me la paso trabajando

- Eso no es bueno, deberias decansar un poco, que tal ir el fin de semana al Spa de Youko-sensei?- _eso seria relajante_

_- _Por desgracia no tendre tiempo para ello, tengo compromisos que atender en este par de meses y como le dije a Nao terminando sere toda suya- _bueno no toda jejeje_

_- _Se me olvidaba y por cierto felicidades

- Gracias, y espero que el resto no se te haya olvidado por que en mes y medio aquel asunto estara arreglado- _le di un guiño y subi al carro_

_- _Kuga, no lo hiciste!- _por que me girta_

_- _Claro que lo hice, aun faltan algunos detalles pero "Searrs Medic" regresara a su legitimo dueño de eso no hay duda- _encendi el motor_

_- _Pero tu...

- Pero nada solo espera y veras- _le sonrei confiada- _ahora contu permiso pero debo marcharme

- Cuidate, y arrasa en el Tour, no me gusta ser amiga de un perdedor

- Bueno, entonces siempre seremos amigas ya que yo nunca pierdo- _me puse los lentes de sol y me fui_

_Al llegar a la pista de practicas, ya todo estaba preparado para un buen rato de diversion, digo entrenamiento... y la mejor parte del asunto fue... que termine embarrada en el muro de contencion! por que? digamos que a Yamada se le olvido decirme que habia hecho algunas mejoras a la pista, mi linda moto de practicas no servira mas para ese uso y yo... bueno digamos que la adrenalina sirve de mucho en estos casos_

_- _Deja de moverte!- _paramedico de urgencias_

_- _Tu deja de tocarme! son solo unos rasguños

- LLamas a un brazo astillado, un tobillo torcido y una innumerable cantidad de ematomas y raspones por todo el cuerpo unos simples rasguños!?- _se puso morado del coraje_

_- _Pero tampoco es para que me deje como una momia!

- Si no vendo su brazo y tobillo no sanaran de buena manera y...

- Solo dame algo para el dolor y ya- _las vendas son incomodas y pican_

_- _No podra asistir a la competencia en ese estado!- oh...

- Solo apurese, que el vendaje no me estorbe y deme algo para el dolor de cabeza, despues de todo tengo que trabajar y ya que todo el daño esta en las extremidades izquierdas podre realizar bien mi trabajo- _y me levante de la camilla_

_-_ Como es de terco, le dare medicamento para desinflamar y otro para el dolor, solo le pido que al menos no se sobre esfuerze y cambie el vendaje junto con el balsamo cada 12 horas y si persisten las molestias aviseme y lo enviare con un medico especialista- _huy que genio_

- Si- _y sali de la sala de urgencias con parches, vendas y una buena carga de medicinas y como olvidar un baston_

_- _Como estas Kruger?- Yamada

- Mejor que nunca y, por cierto a la otra me avisas de los cambios en la pista antes de que me estrelle en el muro mas cercano

- Te lo iba a decir pero en cuanto subiste a la moto no te molestaste en escuchar mis indicaciones

- Como sea, llevame al estudio, tengo trabajo- _y mastique un par de pastillas_

_- _Pero...

- Pero nada ya haz hecho suficiente, solo lleva alla y comentale lo sucedido a Sakomizu ya sabe que hacer

- Como digas Kruger, solo no te excedas

_Como pude subi al carro y tome una siesta o mejor dicho intente tomar una pero el cuerpo me dolia como la chingada, cosa que no me detendra solo me hara ligeramente mas lenta, al menos tengo un baston bastante cool!_

- Gracias y lamento lo de antes

- No hay nada que lamentar debi avisarte antes

- Despues de todo son gajes del oficio, nos vemos la proxima semana- _y sali del auto_

_Al entrar al estudio todo mundo me miraba como si tuviera cuatro brazos o algo asi, a caso no habian visto a una persona con un par de moretones, en fin los ignore y segui a muy lento paso hasta que llegue a mi destino... la oficina de Midori_

- Que hay Midori!- _entre sin tocar y resulta que..._

- Nat-chan que te paso?- _todos los presentes me miraban_

- Fue un descuido, nada importante y bien que piensan de mi propuesta?- _tome asiento junto a Shizuru y Alyssa_

- Si tu lo dices... gracias a dios tus colegas aqui, parecen poder darte una mano con las grabaciones y no habra problemas asi que ha trabajar!- _bueno al menos tiene entuciasmo _

- En ese caso solo queda darles las gracias por su apoyo, a trabajar, donde me necesitas?

- Vayan a sus camarinos, los vestuarios ya estan ahi y despues a maquillaje y cuando terminen los espero en el foro

- Bien nos vemos alli entonces- _me fui al camerino y cuando me disponia a cambiarme por las ropas de Natsu fui interrumpida- _no saben tocar?- _que pasa si estaba en paños menores?_

- Ara, lo... no, no lo siento- _ahora que hice?_

- Ho- hola Shizuru...-

- Ara, que le paso a Natsuki?- _eh?- _ibas a decirme algo y... por que babeas?

- No te has visto?

- No, tengo algo mal?- _paso a mirarse en el espejo_

- Para nada, te ves hermosa- _intente abrazarla pero..._

- No!

- No? osea no entiendo cual es tu enojo?- _y tome otra pastilla_

- Ese es mi enojo!- _apunto a mi monton de pastillas_

- Shiz, no se que tengas contra ellas pero en lo que a mi respecta ahora mismo son mejores amigas- _le senrei y continue quitandome la chaqueta_

- Baka! yo hablo sobre tus heridas

- Fue un accidente, y solo paso- _y segui con mi cambio de ropa, al menos la ropa de Natsu es olgada_

- Como asi?- _y cruzo los brazos, y bueno shiz + uniforme de colegiala+ lentes... super sexy!_

- Eh?- _o si, concentrate Natsuki- _bueno resulta que le pedi a Yamada que agregara mas dificultad a la pista y no crei que ya estubieran hechas, despues de todo solo hace un par de dias se lo habia pedidoy bueno, cuando acelere en una recta, pues ya no era tan recta- _pase al vestidor y aduras penas sobrevivi poque ahora sin ropa descubri que me rompi toda la madre...al terminar sali y estaba a punto de colocarme los pupilentes cuando..._

- Kuga!- _Alyssa_

- Que tu tampoco sabes tocar?- _dije viendola por el reflejo del espejo_

- Ara, Alyssa-san estamos teniendo una conversacion aqui asi que...

- Ahorratelo Fujino- _dijo Fujino o el madrazo que me di hace que escuche cosas que no- _y tu que demonios te paso?- _ok, pupilentes listos, que color? me decidi por azul_

- Son pupilentes, no sabias que existian?- _tome la chaqueta de Natsu y su colgante de identificaacion tipo militar- _cool, no? y por cierto quien te dijo lo de Shizuru?

- Kuga, eso lo supe desde el inicio al igual que lo sabe Mai y Nao, de hecho esta me lo confirmo- _esa... me las va a pagar cuando la vea_

- Bueno Zuru, asi esta el asunto, al parecer las chicas lo han sabido todo desde el inicio, espero no te moleste, y disculpa sus pocos modales, alguna duda?_pregunte a las dos_

- Si, en realidad muchas- _genial..._

- Y tu Alyssa, ya que abriste la boca de mas te importaría darnos unos minutos, y por cierto solo fue por un percance en la pista, no es nada del otro mundo- _y le señale la puerta para que saliera_

- Ok, pero solo por que creo que si se me fue la lengua de mas, no tardes- _y salio _

- Tu... conoces a Nao Yukki?- _se puso blanca como el papel_

- Si, y trabajo para ella, pero eso nadie lo puede saber- _siento mentirte_

_- _Pero como?

- Paso? ni yo lo se, quiza el destino? ahora no puedo decirte mas, solo te pido que confies en mi prometo que ya todo va a terminar y la vida regresara a la normalidad y te contare todo lo que quieras saber, crees en mi?- _la mire directamente a los ojos, por un momento percibi desconcierto pero poco despues recobraron su brillo normal_

_- _Esta bien, despues de todo esa promesa ya la habiamos hecho- _y me mostro el anillo que le di_

_- _Gracias, te prometo que todo saldra bien- _y le sonrei _

**_OK CREO QUE ESTE ES EL CAPI MAS EXTENSO QUE HE ESCRITO! ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**DE ANTE MANO PIDO SU CLEMENCIA POR LO QUE PASARA EN ESTE CAPITULO... SE QUE ME MATARAN CUANDO LO LEAN PERO ASI TIENE QUE SER, TODO SEA POR EL BIEN DE LA TRAMA.**

**Y AGRADEZCO SUS REVIEWS SON ALENTADORES! SIGAN VOTANDO O SERA UNA MONEDA LA QUE DECIDA COMO TERMINAR ESTO, Y SI ALGUIEN DESEA EXPRESAR ALGUNA IDEA PARA EL FINAL DE LA MISMA SON BIENVENIDAS! **

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime y Mai Otome no me pertenecen y todos los derechos son reservados a quien corresponda**

**Capitulo 11**

_Han pasado ya dos meses desde aquel incidente, ya saben en el que tuve un par de rasguños, del que por fin me he repuesto totalmente, los asuntos en la oficina han quedado arreglados, los proyectos con mamá han sido grabados, Searrs Medic esta en la bolsa, Takumi vive con Mai en la mansion y lleva una vida normal, omitiendo a la yakuza claro esta, lo que me deja para ir al Tour... asi es, pase la eliminatoria y justo en este momento estoy terminando la sesion de fotos para la publicidad del TVDrama, asi que oficialmente que terminado con los pendientes y trabajos pesados solo me queda disfrutar del Tour y regresar a recoger los frutos de lo que he sembrado y todo regresara a su cause por fin..._

_- _Bien chicos es todo!

- Gracias Midori, fue un gusto trabajar con todos ustedes

- Ni lo menciones Nat, al contrario, de hecho superaste mis expectativas seguro el drama sera un exito, solo falta que nos traigas la copa y asi realizar la premier junto con tu celebracion no?- _claro, si a todo hay que sacarle provecho_

_- _Seguro! en ese caso terminen pronto y si los tiempos coinciden por que no- _sirve que me ahorro una conferencia de prensa_

_- _En ese caso asi quedamos!- _y se fue a seguir con las grabaciones_

_- _Supongo que es la despedida?

- Aly, solo me voy por un rato ni vas a notar que no estoy aqui, con todo el trabajo que Midori ya te tiene planeado

- Tienes razon... en ese caso... exito y nos estaremos viendo- _ me abrazo_

_- _Por cierto espero te guste lo que te voy a mandar en unos dias

- Oh un regalo?- _me solto_

_- _Si, y espero te guste

- Ya veremos nos vemos entonces...- _y se fue como si nada_

_- _Ara, y para mi no hay regalo?

- No, o tal vez si, aun no lo se, porque? quieres uno?

- Ikezu! claro que quiero- _que lindo puchero_

_- _En ese caso tendras uno tambien, solo espero que te guste lo que te voy a mandar, despues de todo no te podre ver en un tiempo...- _lastima que ni al aeropuerto me puedas acompañar _

_- _Yo tembien te voy a extrañar- _la abrace fuerte- _

- Lastima que no me puedas acompañar al aeropuerto

- Culpa a Midori, nos tiene trabajando como locos!

- No sabia que Viola-san se quejara tanto!

- Juliet! que haces aqui?- _si, no ves que interrumpes mis cariñitos con Shizuru_

- Vengo a despedirte, ya que las grabaciones de mi pelicula estan en el foro del otro lado aprovecho

- De seguro te escapaste

- Como cree?- _aja- _bueno a lo que vine- _esquivo a Shiz y me abrazo- _que te vaya bien y patea sus traseros- _me solto pronto por que Shiz casi la mata con la mirada_

- Claro! y le haces caso a Sakomizu, el y Yamada ya tienen instrucciones asi que no quiero excusas eh?

- Lo que digas- _y se fue, no sin antes dar unos cuantos guiños al personal, ya saben es Nao_

- Ara, parece que Kruger lo tiene ya todo planeado, no?

- Para nada, pero ya que no voy a estar por un tiempo, me alegra tener gente de confianza que pueda hacer bien las cosas en mi ausencia- _y asi tomaba mis cosas_

_- _Eso es bueno, en ese caso yo tambien debo hacer mi parte y terminar de organizar "nuestro arreglo"

- Asi es, y te gustaria la copa como regalo de bodas?

- Ni se te ocurra!- _ok ok_

_- _Tengo que irme el vuelo sale en una hora

- Cuidate...

- Tu tambien, veras que regreso pronto...

_No quise decir mas por que seguro me pongo a llorar, despues de todo dos meses sin verla sera mucho tiempo, pero si quiero tener el resto de mis dias junto a ella tengo que hacer esto, ademas de que en el Tour me distraeré un poco, o eso espero... _

**NO ES UNA ALUCINACION ESTE ES TODO EL CAPITULO, POR FA NO ME MATEN! ESPERO SUS REVIEWS**


End file.
